


Le Vide

by Memepotter952504



Category: Bleach
Genre: One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Qui est Ulquiorra Schiffer ? Qui est le Cuarto Espada ? Voici un petit OS qui raconte son origine.





	Le Vide

Au milieu de l'obscurité du Hueco Mundo, là où aucune lumière, même celle de la lune éternelle, ne pouvait éclairer la moindre parcelle, le moindre grain de sable, un amas d'énergie spirituelle se rassembla et forma un corps d'une blancheur inquiétante. Le corps semblait humain mais il ne l'était pas, avec ces cornes et ces ailes. Et puis, aucun humain ne pourrait vivre là. C'était un monde de mort et de désolation. Le monde des Hollow.

Mais qu'est-ce que les Hollow ? Des âmes torturées, destinées à vivre et combattre pour assouvir un appétit aussi vorace que l'éternité est longue. Du moins la plupart des Hollow vivent ainsi. Il en existe toutefois un qui a une histoire différente. Ce Hollow se nomme Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Il est né là, dans cette immense obscurité, non d'une mère ou d'un père comme nous autres êtres humains, mais d'un agglomérat d'énergie, d'essence vitale que nous perdons le jour de notre mort.

Dès le moment où il a ouvert les yeux, il savait qu'il était différent des autres. Il était d'une extrême pâleur dans ce lieu obscur, là où les autres, ses camarades, avaient tous une forme noire. Il pouvait voir leurs yeux luirent dans l'obscurité. Tout comme leurs dents. Ils semblaient manger quelque chose. Et se battre.

Ulquiorra aimerait bien les rejoindre mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était trop différent. Il n'avait pas de bouche pour manger avec eux, ni même pour mordre tout simplement. Il n'avait pas d'oreilles pour les comprendre. Il n'avait aucun odorat. Il ne percevait rien au toucher. Il n'avait que ses yeux pour percevoir la réalité.

Il ne ressentait rien ou plutôt ce qu'il ressentait était rien. C'était le vide. L'immense néant. Un jour, ses camarades qu'il ne comprenait pas s'attaquèrent à lui. Comme ils le faisaient souvent, attaquer le plus faible ou le plus isolé pour se nourrir. Ulquiorra était seul.

Seul...

Seul mais pas faible. Il les tua jusqu'au dernier. Mais pas pour les dévorer. Il n'avait pas de bouche. Le concept même de manger ne signifiait rien pour lui. Pas plus qu'entendre, sentir ou toucher. Le sommeil lui était une chose inconnue tout comme la joie d'avoir un compagnon.

Il n'avait pour compagnon que sa triste solitude et le vide. Il marchait ... seul.

De ne rien entendre, ne rien goûter, ne rien sentir, ne rien toucher, ... il en vint à une conclusion. Les choses qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux n'avaient aucune signification. Et les choses qui ne pouvaient pas être reflétées dans ses yeux n'existaient pas.

De là, il trouva quelque chose d'extraordinaire alors qu'il errait toujours seul dans l'obscurité du Hueco Mundo. Il n'y avait rien. Rien n'existait. Ou si quelque chose existait, elle ne pouvait être comprise. Elle n'était rien... juste existante, sans couleur, ni saveur, ni ...

Etre ou ne pas être ...

Ne pas être mais être ...

L'existence... existe simplement. Mais elle n'a pas de raison d'être. Toute chose qu'il pouvait voir existait sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. Et ce qu'il ne pouvait percevoir avec ses yeux n'était pour lui que chimères et balivernes.

Il n'y avait que le vide, le néant. Il n'y avait rien.

Ulquiorra continua à errer et un jour, sans qu'il ne le cherche vraiment, ou qu'il le décide, il se retrouva dans un champ de ronces, allongé, à fixer le vide. Il avait l'impression que tout avait disparu si ce n'est le vide.

Le vide... Était-ce le bonheur ? Le bonheur existait-il seulement ? Si tel était le cas, il ne pouvait être qu'une chose ressemblant à cet immense néant. Il s'était plongé dedans. Il le contemplait. C'était la seule chose qui le captivait, la seule chose qui ... existait.

Le temps n'avait pas de sens.

Les odeurs n'avaient pas de sens.

Les saveurs n'avaient pas de sens.

Le bruit n'avait pas de sens.

Le toucher n'avait pas de sens.

Juste cet immense ... vide ... de l'existence...


End file.
